


Voice Across The Void

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Jethro is unconscious and Ducky is talking to him.





	Voice Across The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

". . . And so, my dear Jethro, there really is no point you lying there unconscious, no point at all. Because I shall simply go on talking to you until you wake up. And this time, when you do, you will remember me. This time you _will_ know who I am." Ducky patted Jethro's hand, which he held.

"You don't really think I am going to lose you so very soon after you finally became mine and only mine, do you? Because if you think that, then I'm afraid you do not know me at all." Ducky paused and took a sip of water.

"And do not forget, dearest, I know many, many stories, enough to keep us occupied for many hours, even days. And when I have finished telling them to you, I shall simply begin all over again. I shall sit here, Jethro, and talk to you until you open your eyes and come back to me. Of that you can be certain. And you _will_ come back to me."

Weeks later, as he lay in Ducky's arms, Jethro knew that the sound of his lover's voice reaching to him across the void _had_ brought him out of his coma.


End file.
